1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile lighting fixtures and methods for directing and diffusing light emitted from the fixtures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automobile headlights and methods for controlling and shaping a light beam are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 3,526,764 Klie et al 3,710,093 Riehl et al 3,731,079 Porsche 3,735,114 Porsche 4,142,229 Hulbert, Jr. 4,191,990 Beeftink et al 4,458,303 Berns 4,482,939 Tishman 4,559,589 Sassmannshausen 4,644,448 Heiler 4,891,559 Matsumoto et al 5,032,955 Jurgens 5,191,264 Hammond ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,764 to Klie et al discloses a retractable motor headlight arrangement consisting of a lens having a prism profiled surface for directing light beams from the vehicle headlight in the direction of travel, i.e. for bending the light beams toward the direction of travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,229 to Hulbert, Jr. discloses a method of shaping a light beam wherein a sealed beam lamp lens cover is composed of a number of different optical light control elements, such as prisms or cylindrical lenses, areas of which are systematically covered so that maximum candela requirements are not exceeded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,303 to Berns discloses a light beam concentrating, intensifying and filtering device, wherein a parallel ray light source of the parabolic reflector type is employed in association with a leaf shutter, not unlike that used in conventional cameras, to vary the beam of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,589 to Sassmannshausen discloses a lighting fixture with a concave reflector such as a tail light, warning or signal light, etc., wherein a reflector for the light is provided with slits through which light passes to contact a prism for scattering the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,955 to Jurgens discloses a mud flap mounted vehicle reference lighting system wherein a plurality of lamps are mounted to a parabolic reflector for coaction with a louver to effectively position the light pattern at a desirable location observable to the driver.
The remaining patents to Riehl, Porsche, Beeftink, Tishman, Heiler, Matsumoto, and Hammond disclose apparatus and systems which relate generally to the present invention and are directed toward manipulating the headlamp assembly with respect to the road and other vehicles in the area.
The known devices include intricate and complex structures which are not retrofitable to existing light fixtures without substantial structural modification of the fixture. Certain of the devices, such as that disclosed in Hulbert, Jr., teach to cover or coat portions of the lens cover of the device to reduce candela and glare.
In addition, the lighting fixtures discussed above rely substantially on flutes, prisms and lenses only to direct the light from the luminous element, which results in erratic, uncontrolled scattering of the light, not necessarily in the desired direction.
Among the patents above, the devices and methods disclosed do not include a structure mountable within a housing for the light fixture, which structure consists of a plurality of truncated hollow cells ganged together to diffuse the light emitted from a luminous body for the light fixture. The device of the present invention also provides for controlled diffusion of the light beam.
The present invention also provides for structure which permits increased candela for the light beam without the detrimental side effect of increased glare associated with the known light fixture devices. Therefore, the diffusion of the light beam emitted from the present invention will be compensated for by the device permitting an increase in the maximum candela emitted by the luminous body of the light fixture.